Over the years various methods of applying coats of paint have been tried and used. These include not only the brushing on of the paint coatings but also applying it through the use of roller applicators, and more recently through the use of paint sprayers.
Although rolling and spraying application is much faster than brush application, they have the disadvantage of applying a much thinner coating whereby in many instances two coats of sprayed or rolled application are required where only one coat of brush application is needed. Further, the brushing on of paint gives better adhesion, allows imperfections in the surface to be covered more completely, and one coating of brushed on paint in many instances last longer than two coatings of sprayed or rolled paint.
Because the handles of brushes are generally perpendicular to the brush head, the same must be gripped tightly. This causes the painter to tire rapidly thus substantially slowing his progress on any given job. Until now there has been no alternative except to either laboriously apply the paint with a brush or apply an inferior coating by spraying or rolling.